Olivia Hunter
by fictiongodess132
Summary: This has nothing to do with Elena. But Olivia has all the kickass and protectiveness Elena has. When Olivia's best friend is killed, and her godson taken, she goes into a rage that the that hell has never seen before. Watch as she tears the world apart for her only family left. Rated t cause im paranoid


Angel's Wraith

Olivia saw the bodies of her family through a veil of rage. It consumed her until she was shaking from restraining the anguished cry that worked its way up from the pit of her stomach. A sound behind her made her whirl around, causing her raven hair to fan out around her shoulders. Before her stood a man, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

She had _warned _ them. She had told them that the monster was coming. She flinched when the monster took a step forward.

"Come on little hunter, taste." He reached out a hand coated in blood._Elle's blood._ He reached down and brushed golden curls away from Elle's forehead. The sight of this monster touching the sweet purity that was her sister made rage so fierce that the monster stepped back. Little did she know that her saphire blue eyes had bled into white and that her hair was drifting around her face as if lifted by a invisible wind.

She threw back her head and let go of all her pain, anger, fear, and grief causing a hair raising howl to tear through air. It whipped around her and-

Olivia sat up gasping with sweat soaked sheets pooling around her waist. Sighing she threw her legs over the side of the bed and thrust her fingers into her hair. She never managed to get sleep this time of year.

"Livie?" I turned and looked at my godson, his mom, my best friend , had dropped of five year old Luke to go on a hunt somewhere in south Brazil. The prettiest blue eyes I ever saw blinked at me sleepily.

"What sweetie?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"Where's mommy?I want mommy." he said. Inwardly I cringed. Outwardly I tucked him closer.

"She went on a trip. She will be back." I started rocking him slowly hoping to lull him asleep.

"Liv..." when him didn't say anything else I looked down to see he had fell asleep. I held him closer as I remembered what Sarah had said before she had left.

"_Olivia, I might not make it back. This one vampire ,he's been going after Luke.I think he's a seer." A visible shudder wracked Sarah before she composed her self._

_"He got through Izzy." My eyes widened in disbelief. He couldnt get past Izzy unless he was very good. Izzy was second next to me. _

_"Sarah, let me go, Luke needs you. I have no one, no one to miss me. You have a Sarah." by this time I was holding back tears, and by the looks of it so was she._

_Sarah shook her head and handed me a envolope. These papers saying that you have temporarly gaurdianship of Im not back in 6 months, you have full gaurdianship over Luke. Do you understand?" Sobbing I wrapped my arms around her and nodding. Wiping tears from her face she turned and started down the driveway._

_I turned to go inside , when she called my name._

_"Olivia, take care of my son."_

_"Do you even have to ask?" _

That was almost six months go.

I drifted off trying not to think that tommorrow was the last day.

I had to tell Luke his mom may not be coming back. I sat rocking him while he sobbed and I held my tears back. Currently I stood in Sarah's lawyer's office. I stared at him hoping he'd get to the point. So far all he'd done was spout legal bullshit. When he paused to take a breath I cut him off before I gave in to temptation and sliced his throat.

"I don't understand what you've said for the past thirty minutes, so how 'bout we get to the part where I _can_ understand, Mr. Damon." Truth was I'd understood everything, but I was tired and I was PMSing, to boot. He glared at me, but continued.

"To dumb it down, Ms. Isaacs, You are the guardian of Luke, until Mrs. Sarah is proven to not be dead."

"Thank you. If that's all, I'll be leaving." I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Will he be safe? Luke?" When I raised an eyebrow, he hurried to explain. "Seeing as you are a Supe-Hunter, will he be safe?" While his concern was touching, he probably didn't know he had just insulted me. Besides, I wasn't a normal hunter. I was part Godess. I couldn't tell him that though.

I turned and braced my hands against the desk. Leaning forward I let my eyes flash white-silver. With a gasp he snapped back.

"I can keep him safe, believe me." With that I turned and walked out. Stopping at the reception desk, I turned to his assistant.

"You may need to go wake up your boss, I think he passed out."

I was on my way to the Guild, when my earpiece started ringing.

"Yes?"

"There's been a sighting of another hybrid." Charlie, the Director of the Guild was short and to the point.

"Where?" I could be curt just as well as him.

"Lincoln park." I felt all the blood drain froom my face.

"Liv?"

"Luke is on that street." I sped up, and damn the cops.

Within a minute I skid to a stop at the corner. I jumped out and ran to the daycare. Fear was a live thing in the pit of my stomach, when I saw the door kicked in. The walls were coated in blood and in a panic I ran to his classroom. It was empty. I looked to the first responders, hoping they had him. They all looked at me for a moment. Then a man stepped forward.

"We got here all the kids were accounted for except for a Luke Smith." he said hesistantly. I couldn't blame him. I probably looked deranged. I slowly composed myself and smiled. I must have missed cause they took another step back.

"You are dismissed."He made to argue when I sent him one of myreally crazy smiles. They all took another step back. Damn I was really doing it today.

"You dont want to mess with me. Luke is my _godson, _so _I _will lead this hunt." That one slipped. Cops dont take kindly to Hunters.

"Hunt? You a hunter?" disgust and a little fear. They all knew that those crazy enough to apply were either very good, or they were 'special' as the public put it.

"Yeah, and if that's a problem for you I can call your chief. We can be friends in this, and find Luke sooner than if we're not." We had a little stare down until he looked away.

"Glad we understand each other." I turned and left.

I had to pay a visit to the local Alpha. He owed me a favor.

Chapter 2

I pulled up at the Pack's Keep. It was a nice ranch house, built like a fortress, but nice. It was extendedn over at leat 40 houses for pack members who wanted to be close to their Alpha, the others had houses in the city . The house was surrounded by woods, probably better when they hunted. I walked up the stairs and knocked even though they probably knew I was coming.

I waited, with every instinct I had telling me to barge in. If I did that, I'd be challenging Adam, the Alpha, for his terrritory as he put it. I will probably never fully understand, but basically it would be equal to a stranger walking into my apartment and claiming it for his/her own. The door opened cutting off my train of thought.

"Hey, Olive." That was Adam. I told him not to call me that, but being him, he ignored me.

"Hey, Speckles." He scowled at the nickname. When I first saw his wolf form, the thing that stood out was that he was covered in white speckles. Being a huge black wolf, the white stood out. So calling him speckles was my revenge for being called by an edible food. Im not that edible. I smiled.

"What do you want Olivia?" he asked, his face turning serious. Down to business then. When I first met him, I was wildly attracted to his golden locks, sea green eyes, an Viking body, but then he opened his mouth.

"I need your help. I'm calling in that favor." He stepped back, and reappraised me. I once told him I didn't like people owing ne an vice versa, so he took this seriously as he should.

"What do you need?" That simple question almost sent me over the edge, which meant I needed to drain my power. Usually a hunt would help, but this was _Luke. _

"First I need every pack member in the area including yourself to follow me."At his quizical look, I sighed. Months ago he'd wanted to know what I am, and I retorted that Hell would freeze over first. Looks like Hell was covered in snow.

"You wanted know what I am, here's your chance. But for everyone to be safe _they have to follow me."_ I watched conflicting cross his face. Concern, curiousity, alarm,but finally grim determination. Keeping loyalty outweighed and pride he had over being ordered.

"Make sure it's _everyone, _in the state Im in someone could get hurt." He bristled but nodded. I turned and left before he could change his mind. I walked to the clearing wear they change into wolves. I waited for ten minutes, and like liquid shadows they poured out of the trees.

I glanced over at Adam. "That everyone?" At his nod, I slowly approached them. Some of them backed up, the stronger ones stayed still.

"I need you all to group together." They did so, I walked around them letting some of my power bleed through, causing a invisible bubble to the human eye form, them being shifters could see it. Now all of them except Adamwho stared at me, shifted restlessy. Murmurs of witch traveled through them. Witches were they're sworn enemies.

"Im not a witch." I finished the bubble and returned to where I was standing, before they got here. "That's a protective bubble."

"What do we need protecting from, Olivia?" This from Adam, asking for those to scared to ask.

"Me." With that I let my power go. With a scream, I was lifted off the ground. My eyes bled white. My surroundings faded away as wind whipped around me, fire licking across my fingers. I tried o stop the memories, knowing that Adam would see them, being a powerful Alpha. I couldnt stop them so I let my grief go. Memories of Sarah, and Luke flashed through my mind.

_Sarah beating up Bully Billy, Her fire red hair framing her scowling face as she clocked him, then her soft expression as she helped me up. _

_"Thanks."_

_"No prob, Olivia."_

_"You know my name?" She looked at me as if saying 'duh'._

_"Ofcourse."_

_Helping sarah run away, after one of her father's drunken rages. The look on her father's face as ran after my truck, shouting the whole way._

_"Run away, you slutty bitch! Just like your mother, selling herself! Maybe I'll pay for you one day!" At this last remark I slammed on the brakes. Stopping, I unbuckled my seatbelt. _

_"Livvie dont do it!" I looked over at Sarah. Tears were streaming down her face, and bruises were already starting to form on her face and arms. Then her words registered, and rage filled me._

_"Why not?" I demanded "He hurt you! You are mine, no one hurts whats mine!" Sarah gaspepd and pressed back against the seat, and I knew my eyes were white. Then I heard him shouting again._

_"I should have sold you the day were born, you useless peice of shit!You'd have been worth more that way!" I growled,and got of the truck, my knife already out and in my hand. I ignored Sarah's pleading, and stalked torwards him as I remered my own father, being sold out of the trunk of his car, prostituting his own daughter, all the grubby men groping me from8 to 15 years old._

_Her father laughed much like my own , not seeing that I was actually going to kill them. Her father realized that to late as I plunged the knife into his heart. _

_The neighbors all saw it probably, but they wouldnt say anything. I picked him up an threw him into the back of my truck. _

_Sarah walking out of the bathroom a look of utter disbelief plastered over her face as she held the test in front of her. I smirked to hide the pain I was feeling for my own lost child, the child no one, not even Sarah knew about. _

_"I'm... pregnant." she said as if testing it out. My smirk got bigger. _

_"I would say 'told you so', but that would be childish." I held the serious face as long as I could. Sarah started laughing and soon I was too. _

_"That being said, Na na na na na , you are pregnant! Na na na na na!" I was bouncing around the room, twirling around. Sarah gaped at me before she joined in, and we were twirling together. _

_Luke, the first time in my arms, blinking up at me, not making a sound. I blinked back tears as he slowly fell asleep. I handed him to Sarah, and we were grinning like maniacs, when suddenly Sarah looked up at me, with a serious expression. _

_"Liv, you said you know how it feels." She looked confused. Dear God I hope she doesnt ask. _

_"When?" I tried to put on a innocent expression, but I could tell it wasnt working._

_"Right before I started pushing, I didnt remember til now." She looked at me, expression incredilous._

_"Livvie, do you have a child? That you didnt tell me about?" Anger and hurt appeared as she looked at my started to yell at me when I cut her off._

_"She's dead, Ry-Ry." _

_"She?"_

_"Yeah she was a little girl. Neomi, that's her name,had red hair like yours and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. She would be a year and a half today." Pain made my voice hoarse._

_"What happened?" She looked like she was gonna cry._

_"Robert." As if that explained evreything, which it did. Fury replaced the tears on her face._

_"Robert?" As I slowly nodded, her jaw worked disgust rippling over her face-_ The memories faded as the last of my powers were drained, and the bubble popped, revealing stunned shifters.

Adam raced over as I collapsed on my back.

"Liv? Olivia?" He cradled my head. Strange thing to do.

"Dont-tell-anyone-what- you-saw." And then I passed out.

Chapter 3

I woke up to a hand on my shoulder, and before I could stop to think I flipped over so I was on top of the intruder, knife to his throat. Laughter- familiar laughter rumbled against my arm. I looked down to see ice blue ice twinkling at me. _Adam._

"As much as I like you on top of me, I need you to move, we have an audience. And with that my walls slammed down. I climbed off him and turned to leave. Pack members stood there looking at me with a little awe, and a lot of fear. They use to treat me as a weakling, now they knew I could kick their a regular day I would have laughed. Not today.

"We're not going to talk about what I saw?" I'd been expecting the question but still it rankled.

"No, we're not." I opened the door, and started to walk down the hallway. I heard curses as Adam tried to follow me. I knew he wanted to know, but I didn't give a shit. I was tired and pissed. My godson was missing, I'd have to relive some memories, memories I didnt want others to know much less the Alpha of Clare County. I cleared the front door before he caught up to me.

He stalked after me and yanked me to stop."Liv, what are you? Answer me that." I sighed as I started walking again, but this time slower.

"I am the grandaughter of Isis and Rowena." Stunned silence met the confession. I walked to my car and climbed in. Adam finally found his voice.

"_You're the grandaughter of the High Godesses and you didn't think that worth mentioning!?" _He was shouting by the end.

'How was I supposed to say it Adam?" I looked at him evenly even as a mocked him.

"Oh, Hi, Im Olivia and I am minor godess, and have the power to wipe out the earth." I dropped the perky blond act and glared at him. "Yeah that would have went nicely."

He had the grace to look sheepish. Good, or I would woulld have seriously blown a blood vessel.

"Okay, who's Robert?" I shook my head. Not touching that one. I haven't talked about a Robert for eight years, not counting at the hospital with Sarah.

"You will tell me! What if he's a danger to the pack? In fact, I think I m going to have to call off the alliance with the county of Clare." he called that out as I walked further away. I stopped and slowly turned towards him. I let the feral grin I had been holding back go. To his credit, he didnt back up. I stalked towards him, not hiding the feline grace I'd had along but hid behind a clumsy act. He wanted to know who Robert was? I wouldnt tell him but I'd _show_ him. I slammed my power into him and let the memories flow from my mind to his.

Horror overtook his face as I showed him Robert.

_Robert as a boy proudly showing his parents the skinned cat not knowing he'd done something wrong.-_

_Robert holding me after a particular violent man used me. Rocking me. Letting me know he was there.-_

_Robert whipping me with a demin steel whip for running away from a buyer. -_

_Robert killing women and children alike all because of me. The predatory satisfaction staining his face like blood on a table cloth as the screams rose around him. The brother I used to have nowhere to be seen.-_

_Robert twisting the neck of my newborn child, as punishment for leaving him,-_

_Roberts face as I stabbed him in the throat.- _

_" _**ENOUGH." ** Adam's voice brought me out of the memories. I cleared my throat.

"That's Robert." I said He nodded and looked at me.

"You arent the spoiled brat I thought you were, Liv. " I snorted. Leave it to Adam to find humour in a so not funny moment.

"I came here for yoru help. My godson was kidnapped." I said, before I could chicken out.

"You have a godson?"

"Luke." he nodded.

"Then the Pack as a whole pledge to help you find and rescue him." A weight liftedoff my shoulders. Then he opened his mouth.

"You'll also be staying here." He said it as if there was no room for arguement. Shows how much he know.

"Like hell. I will not stay here where you can watch me. Besides I have a date with someone." I saw something flash across his eyes. He couldnt be jealous could he? I decided to put him out of his misery.

"After my business date, I m going off the grid." Relief then anger.

"Off the grid?" Spoken through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ill still be close by, and ill leave you a number, but I cant be found for a whikle.


End file.
